The Untitled KurtEveryone Drabble Collection
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: A collection of smutty, unrelated drabbles pairing Kurt with, well... everyone. You're bound to enjoy at least one of them, so give it a go. Rated M for such a good reason, I can't even tell you.


As my most humble of Humble Readers and avid stalkers of my Tumblr may already know, I ship Kurt with basically everyone. I don't know if maybe this says something about me and how my mind works, but in my head Kurt is loved and worshipped (and occasionally fucked senseless) by pretty much every hot guy that he so much as glances in the general direction of. This is why I can't just ship Kurt with one person.

As a result of my unusual OTP, I don't get properly involved in any Kurtsie ship wars because I don't really mind who Kurt ends up with on the show, just as long as they treat him right and make him happy. We've had more than enough Trademark Kurt Hummel Sad Faces lately. If I had my way, Kurt wouldn't be able to move for potential boyfriends. And he would never cry unless it was tears of joy. And he never would have had to transfer to Dalton and wear the same outfit every day.

Anyway, I decided that the time was right to write a fic about my OTP. It seemed only fair. So here I am, presenting to you, my Humble Readers, the realisation of a dream – a collection of totally smutty and completely unrelated drabbles paring Kurt with everyone. The way it should be.

Enjoy, my loves. Don't forget to review the pants off this. There's literally something for everyone here.

And clearly I don't own anything. Don't be ridiculous.

* * *

**Kurt/Everyone – a series of drabbles about my OTP**

_Kurt/Finn_

"Quiet, Finn, you don't want to wake anybody up."

Finn bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly, trying his very best not to make a sound. But that was easier said than done with Kurt's soft tongue running up and down his achingly hard cock. He let out a high moan that sounded more like a squeak and looked down to watch his length disappearing into Kurt's pretty little mouth. If he hadn't been so busy trying not to scream he would have been wondering how the hell Kurt managed to take that whole cock without choking or something. Kurt bobbed his head up and down, clearly enjoying every second of having his step-brother's throbbing cock filling his mouth.

Finn was biting his lip so hard that he was nearly drawing blood. One of his hands was grabbing the bed sheets and the other was tangled in Kurt's hair. He could barely breathe and was chanting 'think of the mailman' in his head so he wouldn't just explode. Kurt sucked even harder, swirling his tongue around the head of Finn's cock and moaning. The vibrations were all too much for Finn, who finally came hard down Kurt's throat with a deep moan, pulling at his step-brother's hair without even realising before he finally collapsed breathless on the bed.

Kurt sat up and smirked, licking his lips. Even in the semi-darkness of his bedroom, Finn still thought he looked sexy as hell. Which was weird since they were meant to be brothers now. Well, _step-brothers_. So it didn't really count as incest, right? They weren't actually related, so that made it okay... didn't it? Whatever, Kurt still looked totally hot.

"And to think," he said, his smirk getting wider. "Not too long ago, you didn't even want to share a room with me."

"Shut up..." Finn muttered.

"You know, I'm surprised at you're level of self-control, Finn," Kurt said thoughtfully. "Usually I have you screaming the house down. I'm actually kind of amazed that you didn't wake our parents up. That would have been a difficult one to explain."

"You're so evil, do you know that?" said Finn.

"Thanks," said Kurt happily. "I love you too."

_Kurt/Puck_

Kurt shivered as the cold chocolate sauce covered his pale skin, moaning a little as large hands began to smear it all over his chest.

"As incredibly erotic as this is," he whispered. "Please bear in mind, Puckerman, that I'll make your death look like an accident if you get any chocolate on my sheets."

Puck chuckled and shook his head, licking some of the chocolate off his hands.

"It's kind of hard to take that death threat seriously when you're tied to the bed," he said, smirking at Kurt's scowl.

He offered his chocolate covered fingers, and Kurt sucked them clean with his skilful mouth, pushing the thought of exactly how fattening and calorific this chocolate sauce was to the very back of his mind. Puck grinned, growling a little, as he remembered what it felt like to have that hot mouth around his cock, and it just made him even harder.

Once Kurt was done, Puck leant down and began to lick every bit of chocolate off of the tight little body under him, painfully slow. Kurt squirmed, his arms pulling at the scarves that were securing him to the bed, moaning at the feel of Puck's wonderful tongue running all over his chest. He let out a particularly loud moan when that tongue found one of his sensitive nipples. Puck closed his lips around Kurt's nipple, sucking hard and nipping it with his teeth, just the way he knew Kurt liked it. He made his way down with his tongue, loving the taste of the chocolate mixed with that taste that was just pure _Kurt_.

He made his way lower and lower, but stopped just before he reached Kurt's hard, leaking cock – much to Kurt's disappointment – and instead reached over to the bedside table to grab a little bottle of lube. Puck slicked up his own aching cock before pushing two lubed up fingers into Kurt's ass, scissoring them to stretch him out. Kurt mewled and writhed on the bed, crying out as those fingers were quickly replaced by Puck's thick cock. Puck knew by now that Kurt loved it rough, so he didn't bother starting off slow and gentle. He thrust into him hard and fast, holding onto his thighs to spread his legs wider and hit him deeper.

"Oh God, Noah, fuck me!" Kurt cried, pulling at his restraints so hard that his wrists were going red.

The moment Puck wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock and began quickly pumping Kurt just couldn't take it anymore. With a loud scream, his orgasm hit him and he came all over both their stomachs, Puck coming with a deep moan a few seconds later, pounding into him until he was completely spent.

They collapsed in a sweaty heap, and as they tried to get their breath back Kurt said "You know, I wasn't kidding about getting chocolate on my sheets, Puckerman. These are Egyptian cotton."

Puck just chuckled again.

_Kurt/Mike_

In classic predictable lesson planning, Mr. Schuester had organized yet another duet competition, the only difference being that this time the duets had to involve dance. The only unpredictable thing was that Kurt had been paired with the Glee Club's best dancer and worst singer, Mike Chang.

They were rehearing the choreography for their duet in the empty choir room. Kurt had organised the whole number (Kenny Loggins' _Footloose_) so that he was doing most of the singing and Mike was doing most of the dancing – it seemed only fair. Kurt was determined to win and they were rehearsing hard, going through the routine over and over until they practically knew it backwards. But on this particular occasion they were kind of... _distracted._

Kurt couldn't help but notice the way Mike's abs were sculpted by his tight t-shirt that was clinging to him with sweat. Mike couldn't help but notice how nice Kurt's ass looked in his skinny jeans while he danced. Their eyes still lingered on one another as they took a break.

"You know, I think we might actually win this," said Mike, wiping the sweat from his brow with a hand towel.

Kurt laughed and took a sip of water. "There's no 'might' about it. We're totally going to win. I'll be majorly offended if we don't. Formal complaints will be made."

Mike chuckled, slumping down on a chair and taking a long drink of water. Kurt watched him from the corner of his eye, before smirking and walking over to the iPod dock set up on the piano. Mike watched him walk away, his jeans starting to feel uncomfortably tight. He took another swig of water to try and cool himself down, but it didn't work at all.

"I've got to say, Mike, I'm really impressed," said Kurt as he searched for a song on his iPod. "For someone who says they can't sing, you're not actually that terrible."

"You know I don't believe you, right?" scoffed Mike.

Kurt just shook his head and smirked, bending over the piano slightly.

"By the way, don't think I haven't noticed you staring at my ass," he said, turning his head to see Mike nearly choking on his water.

"I guess I suck at being subtle," said Mike, shrugging and blushing a little. "But it's something we have in common. I noticed you staring at me too."

Kurt finally found the song he'd been looking for, a slow and sensual Usher track that he started to sway his hips along to the moment it started, knowing that Mike was watching. He walked over to the Asian dancer with a devious smile on his face and sat on his lap, straddling him.

"W-what are you doing?" Mike stuttered, his cheeks flushing even more.

"With all the sexual tension between us," said Kurt, flirtatiously. "This was bound to happen eventually."

"But what... what if s-someone walks in on... on us?" said Mike, his voice faltering as Kurt's hands slowly trailed down his chest and under his t-shirt.

"How cares?" he whispered, before closing the small gap between them with a deep, searing kiss.

Mike was already so hard he could barely stand it, but the moment Kurt's lips met his and those soft hands caressed his chest under his shirt it took insane amounts of self-control not to immediately come in his pants. Kurt began to grind his hips in time with the music, the bugle in his jeans rubbing against Mike's so they were both moaning into each other's mouths. Mike's hands found their way to the smaller boy's ass, squeezing as he started to move his hips too. This rather interesting lap dance grew faster and faster, and more and more out of time with the music. They were both desperate for the friction, kissing fiercely and moaning so loud that neither would have been surprised if the whole school could hear them going at it. Not that they cared – their mutual need to come was clouding their mind of little else. Finally something in Mike snapped and his whole body trembled as he was hit by his orgasm. Kurt grinded harder into Mike's dampening crotch until he finally came too, his scream muffled in Mike's mouth. Their foreheads were pressed together and they had matching smiles on their faces as they tried to get their breath back.

Mr. Schuester wanted this duet assignment to be a chance for Glee Club members who didn't talk to each other much to get a little closer. In the case of Kurt and Mike, their duet made them _a lot_ closer.

_Kurt/Artie_

"I've never done this before," Artie whispered nervously.

"Me neither," Kurt whispered. "But I promise I'll be gentle."

They kissed each other softly, smiling into it and holding each other a little tighter.

"You know it's not me I'm worried about," said Artie once their lips separated.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," said Kurt gently. "We'll go slowly. You won't hurt me."

Artie was still feeling a little uneasy – he was about to lose his virginity, after all – but watched as Kurt, who was straddling him, picked up a condom and a bottle of lube. He slipped the condom onto Artie's already hard cock, making him shiver, before Artie took the bottle and poured some of the lube onto his fingers. He tentatively began to probe Kurt's opening, covering it with the cool liquid before slowly pushing a finger inside. Kurt gasped shutting his eyes and resting his forehead against Artie's.

"Relax, baby," he said softly, using his other hand to stroke Kurt's thigh.

Kurt took a deep breath, and eventually Artie was able to push his finger all the way inside. He couldn't believe how tight Kurt was. He moved his finger in and out a few times before gradually pushing a second finger in, scissoring them to stretch him out. Kurt let out a high, breathy moan, moving his hips so that he was thrusting onto Artie's long, slim fingers. His moans got even louder when Artie added a third finger, curling them and pushing them deeper so they touched that sweet spot inside him.

"Ready?" asked Artie quietly.

Kurt nodded, his hands gripping tightly onto Artie's shoulders. Artie removed his fingers and slicked up his cock with the excess lube on his hands, smiling when he noticed that Kurt's own hard on was already dripping pre-come. Kurt positioned himself over Artie's erection, lowering himself slowly and stopping every now and again to adjust to the intrusion, Artie holding onto his hips to keep him steady. They both groaned once he was completely impaled. Artie was being squeezed so wonderfully inside Kurt, and Kurt had never felt so perfectly full.

After a second they began to move, achingly slow. Kurt raised himself up until Artie was almost completely out of him, before dropping down again, causing them both to moan. It was painful for him at first, but soon that pain was replaced by absolute pleasure, and he started to move faster. Artie planted kisses and bites on Kurt's neck, wishing in the back of his mind that it was possible for him to move his hips upwards and really fuck Kurt. Instead he held Kurt's hips tighter, moving him faster and bringing him down on his cock harder. Kurt threw his head back in ecstasy, crying out loudly as he bounced up and down on Artie's cock. He felt a hand wrap around his throbbing hard on and stroke faster and faster, and that was all it took for him to fall apart completely. His release hit him like a tidal wave, Artie right behind him, both of them crying out the other's name as they rode out their orgasm.

Artie's head fell back against the headboard behind him, Kurt's head slumped against his shoulder, both of them hardly able to breathe.

"Now that wasn't so scary, was it?" Kurt chuckled.

They laughed drowsily, both feeling fantastically lightheaded, and they held each other a little tighter. It hadn't been scary at all. It had been pure perfection.

_Kurt/Blaine_

Blaine was on his hands and knees on the bed, his beautiful ass presented in all its glory. Kurt stood next to the bed, right behind him, toying with the leather spanking paddle in his hand. He was pleased to see that Blaine was already hard, but managed not to lose any of the authority in his voice as he smirked.

"You have been a very bad boy, haven't you?" he said sternly.

"Yes, Master," said Blaine, timidly.

"You're a very naughty little bitch, aren't you?"

"Y-yes, Master."

"And you deserve to be punished, don't you?"

"Yes, yes, Master... so much."

"Well, you're going to get your punishment," said Kurt, taking hold of Blaine's hip. "And you are going to count every single one, got that?"

"Yes, Master," said Blaine, nodding and trembling slightly.

Kurt brought the paddle down on Blaine's ass hard, the smack echoing around the room. Blaine cried out in pain, his cock twitching.

"I said count it, bitch!" said Kurt angrily.

"...one," Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled and hit his ass with the paddle again, even harder.

"...t-two."

Blaine was spanked with the paddle again and again, each time feeling harder and stinging his already raw and tender skin. His voice was faltering and there were tears in his eyes, but still he obediently counted every single hit. It wasn't until he let out a small, tentative "...t-t-twenty," that the punishment stopped. Blaine let out a hiss of pleasure and pain as Kurt caressed one of his ass cheeks and rubbed the spanking paddle between his legs teasingly.

"Good boy," said Kurt, his voice sounding husky. "You took that punishment like a good little whore. But I'm not going to let you off just yet. Turn around."

Blaine quickly wiped the tears off his face and turned to face Kurt, sitting so that he was crotch level and had to look up at him. His heart raced and his balls tightened when he saw Kurt's pale naked chest, the bulge in his pants and the look of contempt on his gorgeous face.

"Suck me, bitch," Kurt said forcefully. "Use that pretty mouth to show me exactly why a filthy little slut like you deserves my forgiveness."

Blaine obeyed immediately, covering Kurt's hips and stomach in kisses as he undid his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers, revealing his hard, wet, beautiful cock. He wrapped his hand around the base, nuzzling, kissing and licking it, worshipping it and filling his lungs with that musky smell of sex.

"I said suck me, you stupid little whore," growled Kurt, grabbing hold of Blaine's curly hair tightly. "Do as you're fucking told!"

Blaine took all of Kurt's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue and sighing at the taste. Kurt moaned deeply, tangling his fingers into Blaine's hair even tighter as Blaine bobbed his head back and forth faster and faster, sucking hard. Kurt started to thrust his hips forward, holding onto Blaine's head and really fucking his mouth. Blaine let out a high moan, trying to relax his throat so that he wouldn't gag and holding Kurt's ass to encourage him to thrust into his mouth – he loved getting face-fucked. He wrapped his legs around Kurt's thigh, rubbing his aching erection against Kurt in his desperate need to come. It didn't take long for Blaine to reach his release, erupting all over the both of them, and the vibrations of his loud moan sending Kurt over the edge too as Blaine swallowed around him.

"Am I... am I forgiven, Master?" Blaine asked breathlessly, looked nervously up at Kurt's flushed face.

Kurt thought for a second, trying to get his breathing back to normal, before glaring down at Blaine.

"I don't remember saying you were allowed to come."

_Kurt/Sam_

"Fuck, this feels so... weird."

"Trust me, baby, it's going to start feeling really good."

Kurt moved his fingers in and out of Sam's opening faster, scissoring them to stretch him out. Sam squirmed on the bed, his breath catching in this throat. He was bottoming tonight purely out of curiosity. Kurt seemed to love being fucked in the ass, and Sam just wanted to know what all the fuss was about. So far the feeling of Kurt's fingers inside him felt more odd than anything else.

"Ready for me, Sammy?" asked Kurt.

"I think so," said Sam nervously, although if he was being honest he wasn't sure if he was ready at all.

Kurt removed his fingers and slicked up his cock with generous amounts of lube before positioning himself between Sam's legs. Sam gasped in pain, scrunching his face up as he felt something a lot bigger than some fingers slowly push into him.

"Shhh, it's okay," Kurt whispered. "Just relax and it won't hurt so much."

But Sam was finding it difficult to relax when he was in so much pain. Kurt kissed him deeply, stroking his inner thigh until Sam finally stopped tensing up. Kurt pushed himself inside Sam's opening slowly, stopping to give him a chance to relax and get used to it, until he was finally all the way inside him. Even though it hurt like hell, Sam also found it strangely nice being so full.

"Are you okay, Sammy?" said Kurt softly. "Are you ready for me to move?"

Sam nodded, biting his lip and bracing himself for what he was sure was going to be painful. Kurt pulled out and then pushed himself back in, agonizingly slow, making Sam hiss and grab tightly onto Kurt's arm. They continued to move slowly and steadily, until soon the pain that Sam was feeling was replaced by amazing pleasure. He whispered in Kurt's ear to go faster, and started moving his hips upwards and meeting Kurt's thrusts. In what felt like a million years and no time at all, they were full on screwing each other's brains out, the bed creaking underneath them. The once nervous Sam was now begging Kurt to fuck him harder, pleading with him not to stop because it felt so fucking good. When Kurt hit this sweet spot inside him, Sam let out a loud moan the likes of which he'd only previously heard in porno movies. He was writhing wantonly on the bed, clawing at Kurt's back as he felt a soft hand wrap around his leaking cock and start to stroke in time with their rapid thrusting. When his orgasm inevitably hit him, Sam thought he would surely pass out from the pleasure as he screamed Kurt's name and erupted all over the both of them. Kurt was only a second behind him, coming hard with a deep groan and riding out his orgasm until he was completely spent.

They collapsed in a sweaty tangle of limps, planting sloppy kisses on each other.

"Holy shit..." said Sam breathlessly. "I totally get why you love being on the bottom so much now."

_Kurt/Karofsky_

Dave loved everything about Kurt, including all the things that Kurt didn't like that much himself. Aside from the romantic gestures outside of the bedroom, when they made love Dave's adoration for every inch of Kurt became really clear. To be honest, if Dave had his way Kurt would just never wear clothes – his usual form-fitting outfits were hot but they were a bitch to remove in a hurry and, when it came to sex, Dave was _always_ in a hurry to get Kurt naked.

On this particular occasion, they'd just come back from a date at Breadstix, Dave had the house to himself and they were happily taking advantage of that. Kurt was completely naked, laying on his front with a pillow under his hips so his ass was in the air. Dave was behind him, making the smaller boy fall apart by spreading his ass cheeks and completely worshipping that tight little hole with his tongue. Kurt had his head buried in the other pillow, letting out high, breathy, sensual moans. His body was already rosy with sweat and he was getting harder and harder as Dave's warm, wet tongue licked and prodded and adored his opening and his big, calloused hands massaged his ass cheeks. He whined in disappointment when Dave suddenly stopped.

"W-why did you stop?" he said pleadingly, lifting his head from the pillow.

"Because if I don't fuck you right this second I might actually go insane," said Dave, reaching over for a bottle of lube. "You're way too hot for your own good, baby."

Kurt chuckled, before gasping as he felt two cold, wet fingers sliding into him. Dave moved his fingers slowly, adding a third and scissoring them to stretch Kurt out as much as possible – not to sound big-headed, but Dave had a monster and he hated the idea of hurting his Kurt.

"Ready for me?" he asked gruffly.

Kurt nodded, his breath catching in his throat, and got up on his hands and knees. Dave removed his fingers, slicked his cock up with some more lube and slowly pushed himself into Kurt's tight, gorgeous ass until he was balls-deep in him. Their movements started off slow, but in no time they were really going at it, Dave holding tightly onto Kurt's hips and really pounding into him. Kurt was arching his back, moving back onto Dave's cock and moaning loudly.

Dave suddenly flipped him round so they were facing each other, spreading Kurt's legs wider and fucking him faster and harder as they kissed passionately, moaning into each other's mouths. Dave hooked his hands around Kurt's thighs, raising them up so he could thrust into him even deeper. Kurt was falling apart, babbling incoherently and leaving scratch marks all over Dave's arms and back. All too soon, Dave felt his orgasm hit him, coming hard into Kurt's ass and crying out his name. With the last bit of energy he had, he pulled out and made his way down Kurt's body, swallowing his cock whole. It only took a few sucks before Kurt was coming down his throat with a kind of silent scream, trembling as Dave swallowed around him.

There were lots of sloppy kisses and I-love-you's and you're-amazing's before they finally fell asleep in each other's arms, fitting together like a puzzle.

_Kurt/Jesse_

"You want us to do it... on stage?" said Kurt incredulously.

"It's always been a fantasy of mine," said Jesse, annoyingly casual. "Although the spotlights back at Carmel are considerably brighter than this, so it won't be exactly as I imagined it."

He strolled across the stage, looking out into the empty audience, and turned around to see Kurt looking at him as if he was insane.

"Come on, darling," he insisted. "It is my birthday, after all. Just think of this as my gift."

"I already bought you a gift," said Kurt, folding his arms.

Jesse just chuckled, going over to Kurt and taking both his hands. He led him to the centre of the stage, right into the glare of the spotlight.

"I really don't understand why you want to do this," said Kurt.

"It's sort of like... putting on a show," said Jesse, resting his hands on Kurt's hips.

Kurt frowned. "How egotistical of you. But there's no one here though."

"I mean for ourselves," he said with a smile. "We're putting on a show of our love and our sexuality. Like the hayloft scene in _Spring Awakening,_ or the floorshow at the end of _Rocky Horror_, only without all the corsets and so on. Giving yourself over to absolutely pleasure."

Kurt laughed, shaking his head and wrapping his arms around Jesse's neck.

"You always know the way to my heart is through some kind of musical reference," he said.

"So is that a yes?" said Jesse.

Kurt nodded, sighing in defeat, making Jesse beam happily. They kissed each other, softly at first but steadily harder and more passionate. Before Kurt knew it, he was on his back in the middle of the stage, Jesse pulling his clothes off and covering him in kisses. Soon they were completely naked, and as Jesse bit and sucked his neck Kurt looked out into the empty audience. He imagined it being full of people watching them and expected to feel embarrassed and uncomfortable. But instead he couldn't help but find it all kind of... _exhilarating. _

Jesse offered his fingers to Kurt, who sucked on them until they were nice and wet, before slowly pushing them into Kurt's opening. Kurt gasped, shutting his eyes tightly as he adjusted to the intrusion. Just when it was starting to feel good Jesse removed his fingers and started to push his already dripping wet cock inside Kurt's ass. He hissed from the pain but encouraged Jesse not to stop – he kind of liked it when it hurt. Soon Jesse was all the way inside him, and Kurt wrapped his legs around Jesse's hips as they started to move, slowly at first but steadily faster. The sound of their moans were echoing in the auditorium and, as Jesse pounded into Kurt, he imagined a packed out audience watching their little show – watching in quiet rapture and awe as he made Kurt fall apart. It was the hottest thing ever.

Kurt was biting his lip, trying not to make too much noise, although it was impossible with Jesse managing to hit his prostate with every hard thrust. In the back of his otherwise lust-addled mind, Kurt was sure that someone would hear them, walk into the auditorium to investigate and be met with the sight of their vigorous fucking taking place on centre stage. But, even though a part of him worried, another part (somewhere near his groin) was turned on immensely by the idea of someone watching them. The idea of people sitting in the audience and watching him being fucked senseless by Jesse was more erotic than he thought possible. All too soon he was coming all over the both of them with a loud cry of Jesse's name, throwing his head back. Jesse reached his orgasm soon after with a deep, growling moan, thrusting deeply into Kurt until he was completely spent – in his imagination, the packed out audience were on their feet, cheering and applauding, and it just made him come even harder.

They lay breathlessly beside each other on the stage, Jesse grinning wider than ever.

"That was... interesting," said Kurt.

"That was perfect," laughed Jesse. "The best birthday gift I've ever received."

_Kurt/Will_

Will swept his desk clear and lifted Kurt up onto it, pressing their lips together in a searing kiss. Their tongues battled fiercely as Kurt wrapped his strong legs around his teacher's waist. In his hast to get his shirt off, Kurt ended up ripping a few of Will's buttons off, but neither really cared. They were too busy trying to get each other naked. Once Will got Kurt topless he began covering the young boy's pale chest in kisses and possessive little bites and marks.

"Ohh God, Will..." Kurt sighed, throwing his head back. "Fuck me... ooh, please fuck me, Will..."

"Don't call me that," Will muttered in between kisses. "Call me 'Mr. Schue'... I love it when you call me that..."

Kurt giggled, running his hands through his teacher's brown curls.

"Fuck me, _Mr. Schue_," he purred. "Fuck me hard. Make me scream, Mr. Schue."

Will didn't need telling twice. He flipped Kurt around, pulled down his skinny jeans and bent him over the desk, revealing that cute, round little ass that had been the subject of his dirtiest fantasies for ages. He quickly searched in the desk draw until he found a half empty bottle of lube and slicked up his fingers. Kurt let out a high pitched moan, arching his back as Will pushed a finger inside him, adding a second and third, thrusting in fast and scissoring them to stretch the young boy out. When he was good and ready, Will removed his fingers and lubed up his unbelievably hard cock, Kurt turning his head to watch with his beautiful eyes darkened with lust.

They both groaned as Will pushed himself into Kurt's ass, nice and slow until he was balls-deep in him. Soon they were moving, faster and faster. Will pounded into Kurt's tight, wonderful ass, grunting and swearing, holding so tightly onto his hips that it was leaving marks.

"Oh fuck, Mr. Schue, don't stop!" Kurt cried, wantonly backing into Will's cock with every thrust. "Harder, Mr. Schue... ahh, fuck me harder! Ohhh, Mr. Schue, you're amazing!"

They were moving so vigorously that the desk was moving too. Will reached around and took hold of Kurt's leaking erection, pumping it in his hand as he fucked him even harder, as Kurt let out moans worthy of a porn star. He wished that it could go on forever, but Will was so close to the edge that he could hardly breathe. With a final cry of Kurt's name, he came so hard he thought he was going to black out, Kurt erupting into his hand only a few seconds later with a scream.

"You're a wonderful teacher, Mr. Schue," said Kurt with a breathless giggle.

* * *

Just to clear things up, Kurt/Will are purely a crack ship for me. Their drabble is kind of supposed to be taking place in Will's head. In case you were wondering.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the varying degrees of filth and depravity, Humble Readers :)

Throw some reviews in my general direction.

xxx


End file.
